Complex systems, for example, aircraft engine systems, are composed of multiple interconnected parts and multiple interconnected wiring systems. Design and assembly of such systems includes defining the wiring routing for each part and any wiring connections between multiple parts. The placement, sensors, and technical guidelines of the wiring routing influence the design, assembly, and production time. In some systems, the physical and logical information of such complex systems, including the wiring routing, are based on drawings, two-dimensional (2D) views, three-dimensional (3D) views, and specification documents. This information can be distributed between multiple storage systems and product data management systems, thereby making it difficult to manage the information and design revisions. Accordingly, a dynamic 3D model visualization of complex systems, including wiring routing, can help realize precise design, assembly, and decrease production time.